


You know, I'm supposed to be a detective.

by IrisAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, beddie, request, short fic, thallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisAngel/pseuds/IrisAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie knows about Barry being Flash, but hasn't said anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know, I'm supposed to be a detective.

**Author's Note:**

> Read&Enjoy.

For being such a smart person Barry could be oblivious, a lot of times, if one wasn’t to say “always” just to let him keep some dignity. He couldn’t lie to save his life, it was a good thing he could go _super sonic_ then because he would have lost a boyfriend a long time ago if that wasn’t the case.

How exactly could he think that he hadn’t figure it out? The kid runs at super-speed the moment he is out of sight, didn’t he thought that maybe, one day, someone would say: Oh! I forgot to tell him something and go after him just to not find him anywhere? The first time, ok, one might think that Barry actually had the capacity of going away that fast by normal ways. When it happens for the twentieth times, you start to wonder.

Also, that voice vibration he does? Record it, put it in a software and slow it and tick with it a little and the voice gets a little too familiar. 

He can’t possibly understand that Barry is looking at him THAT SURPRISED after telling him he knows he is the Flash. Seriously, he is not an idiot, he also happens to be a detective. 


End file.
